Dizziran
General information & History of The Dizziran Language Originally, the peoples of the Anu'sajir were nomadic tribesmen, traveling in large clans, each of which had their own dialect, and their own cultural and religeous practices. Around the year 200 by the Thravic count (year 4,500 by Dalwaric count) a select few of these nomadic tribes began to interact, rather than just fight over land, water, and feeding grounds. This trade language evolved slowly, a blend of the tribes' individual dialects, which were largely Dalwaric and Thravic language groups, and soon became the language that this confederation of tribes spoke. They later named this language "Sand Speak", or Dizzir'izh. This group began to build cities and fortifications, and began to perfect the art of irrigation and dry farming. they also began to conquer the other tribes, and became known among the people of the Sajan desert as "Dizzir". This empire grew quickly, the language of the Dizzir spreading across the southern desert as their influence grew. The Dizzir became the strongest millitary force in the Sajan desert by the year 300. (4,600) Right around this time, the Dizzir began encountering the remnants of the Dalwaric people as they fled their homeland, and emerged as the strongest empire once internal conflict destroyed the race of the Firstborn. In the meantime, the Dizzir were continuing their conquests, raiding up north into the territory of the southern elves, and forayying often into the lands of the nearer groups of southern Diniri. Each time they conquered a patch of land they took slaves, who were often penned together, unable to communicate with each other, as the parent tongues they all spoke had slowly drifted apart. Southern humans were penned up with elves and diniri, and they needed a means to communicate. These slaves, in time, came up with their own language in secret, out of the veiw of their masters, the Dizzir, and only speaking the Dizziran tongue when in the presence of their masters. This slave language was only briefly investigated by the Dizzir, who deemed it as unimportant and not worth correcting, as the "lesser people" could never truly master the language of the "betters." The slaves of the Dizziran city-states grew restless, and in the year 612, the slaves of the capital of the Dizzir revolted, having planned the entire insurgence in their hybridized tongue, a blend of the languages of all of the slave races, but most strongly descending from Diniric, borgothi, and the tongues spoken by those men the Dizzir enslaved. (all languages related to Dizziran) They took the capital by storm, and beheaded the king of the Dizzir. The other city-states, fearing revolt among their own slaves, soon engaged in mass massacres of the Slave races within their walls, further enraging surviving slaves. By the year 617, only a few cities remained where the Dizzir had managed to maintain power, a fading state that was quickly loosing strength and numbers. The slave-states, and the Dizzir called them, banded together, forming a new nation and standardising "the slave-tongue" to communicate more efficiently, as the language had differences from city-state to city-state. They also chose the diniric term "Sajan" as a name for their people and their language, it meaning "Of the sands". Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages